Swept Away
by hathlov
Summary: Skimmons are reunited after Simmons' undercover op. Only there's a new agent in the picture. Will eventually justify an M rating. My first fic. Be kind.


**Skyes POV:**  
Sitting in my little lab thingy, trying to decode these damn dots Coulson assigned me to a few weeks ago. What's that, a circle, oh and another circle. Amazing. Thank god for Trip, after Simmons left me or us I've had nobody to entertain me, with Coulson being all director at the top, May has her charms but our relationship is on strict SO schedule since Ward..was Ward.. So Trip, I'll forgive his horrible sideburns if it means I get to laugh every so often.

I haven't gone down to the lab today, some days seeing Fitz suffer burns more than others; he's suffering Simmons withdrawals as well - worse than I am which is astounding. He's hanging with Mack now though, so its okay, Mack's nice and...firm. It still feels wrong leaving Fitz in the dark, Coulson's concerned the truth would compromise his recovery. We all want him to be back to his annoying yet charming self, also it would be helpful to have a genius engineer on board. I miss the science talk that I never could understand, or maybe that was just coupled with Simmons. These thoughts aren't productive, back to the circles and lines.

A few hours of hacking magic has gone by, I'm still all out of ideas on these circles. Coulson's called us up for a briefing, please be something other than dots of possible alien origin.  
"Simmons is in trouble" Coulson states with that worried father look on his face that we've all come to know and love. My stomach drops, I feel a lump forming at the back of my throat.  
"She's been compromised, Raina exposed her. We have another agent on the inside working to get Simmons and themself out safely. They're gonna need an extraction; Trip?"  
"On it" Trip shouts as he had already started running towards the exit. Again – thank god for Trip.  
"What can I do?" I ask Coulson  
"Nothing – The agent with Simmons is one of the best. She's in good hands. Keep looking into that pattern, something has to turn up eventually"  
I want to tell him hell no, I won't waste my time looking into those dots while Simmons in danger. I want to tell him to send me with Trip, just in case extra help is needed.  
"Yes sir"  
What the hell was that, Skye.

My heart is beating faster than is probably considered safe, I can feel my blood rushing through my arteries and my nerves spiking as I go to fetch my laptop. May has taught me so well that running or attacking when compromised is now instinct, but this is a different kind of threat. This is Simmons in danger. This is worse. I grab my laptop, and head straight to the old bus that now is sort of temporary storage. The SUV is still there, the place that most resembles home, my van, here. I just need to calm myself down. She'll be coming back anytime now, I can't be a wreck.

**Simmons POV:**  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" I shout after just witnessing the woman I knew as an enemy took my other enemies down and smiled at me. It was like seeing Romanoff in the flesh.  
"Don't worry, Coulson's got a plan" The taller woman said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me along with her. My legs aren't long enough for the strides she is taking as we run. Where does Coulson get these people from? I could barely handle one gorgeous agent working with me, and now I have to deal with two!

"Get to the roof!" She orders me as she hangs back to fight off any threats. I follow her orders without hesitation. I sprint up the stairs, finally my daily run is paying off, I can feel my ventricle contracting at an increasing rate, the blood running through my body faster than I'm used to causing a tingling sensation. My fight-or-flight response has definitely kicked in because the next thing I know I'm on the roof, searching for the extraction team that's meant to be here. They're not. We're trapped. Shit.

I hear gunshots, and suddenly the taller woman is sprinting towards me telling me to run. She catches up within seconds; we're running towards the edge of the building when she tells me to jump.

"There's nothing there!"  
She pulls me off the roof and we plummet towards our inevitable deaths. I brace myself, for the third time I am falling at a fast velocity towards the cold hard Earth, I really should break this habit. Suddenly the wind gets knocked out of my lungs, all I feel is pain radiating from my chest. It's a quinjet and its cloaking technology, maybe Fitz finally figured it out. I'm relatively safe. I can rest.

Trip and Agent Morse get acquainted during the journey back to base. I just slump into one of the seats and stare. This woman is incredible.

**Skye's POV:**  
"Simmons and agent Morse are safe, Trip's got them. They're on their way to base now. ETA 10 minutes." Coulson's monotone voice stated over the comm. I can breathe now. Wait, no I can't. I look like a mess. Shit. I have to fix this. I race to my bunk, trying to play it cool. When I get in front of the mirror I try to tame my hair as best I can. Fuck it. It'll do. I throw on some foundation to cover up the recent freak out. Right. You can't tell I've been holding my breath and freaking out. Good. Good. She's safe. Good.

Oh God, Fitz. He would've heard the announcement. I rush down to the lab only to find it empty. I hear the entrance to base open up, and hear Trips voice. Oh god, okay. Coulson and the team walk down the corridor. I join them. I see that face, jesus, she got a haircut. She looks even better than I remember.

A taller woman swings around the corner behind Trip and Simmons, who the hell is that?

Simmons hugs Coulson, we all watch and smile. She comes to me next. Be cool. The hug is short, but warm. She smells really nice even though she just evaded an evil Nazi organisation. How does she do that? Agent Morse shakes my hand,  
"Nice to meet you Agent Morse"  
"Please, just call me Bobby"  
"Alright" I say, already astonished at the beautiful taller woman.

**Simmons' POV:**  
After regaining some strength I realise we're heading back to the base, where the team is; where Fitz is. I'm nervous over our reunion, but excited. The last memory I have of Fitz is leaving him, he couldn't think of the words goodbye so he just said "yeah". Things have been awkward since he confessed his feelings for me, and I confessed my attraction to women. Hopefully he hadn't told the rest of the team about that little shenanigan. Skye and I had been getting close and I'd hate for her to think that I have some kind of ulterior motive of being close with her. Which I do, but she doesn't need to know that. Jemma. Less thinking, more grooming.  
"Fitz will think you look fine, Simmons" Trip obviously noticed my frantic grooming, how wrong he is to think it's for Fitz though.

We land and make our way into base, Trip's telling me about the recent shenanigans which sound boring. Bobby is walking behind us, as well as towering over us. Gosh that woman's legs are long. The team are approaching us and I feel a smile make its way onto my face. I've missed this pack of misfits. I go to Coulson first and hug him. Next I make my way over to Skye. She cut her fringe. It looks hot. I feel my face warm as I blush. Jesus Jemma, get your act together. We hug.  
I want to collapse into her. I haven't felt safe or at home for months and now it's all rushing back. She smells like home. I don't want this hug to end, but it must for she is straight and way out of my league. Which is rare for me to thing, as I'm a genius with 2 PhDs and I don't consider myself an ugly duckling, but Skye is out of this world.


End file.
